A Naruto Christmas Carol
by DarthValgaav
Summary: That's right, I'm finally doing it. Sasuke is Scrooge and going to be Hokage. But on Christmas Eve he is visited by the ghost of Orochimaru. May get a little dark at the end.
1. Chapter 1

"**Wow," I said as I leaned back in my chair. "I never thought I would be doing this again. Seriously, I thought my days as being part of the side plot were over." From the sideline comes my worst nightmare. The person who ruined my home so many times in the past. The person I fear more than death it's self. That's right: Mihoshi!**

"**Oh boy, oh boy," she exclaimed as she jumped up and down. "I'm back in the fan fiction world."**

"**People just love to see me in pain," I said as tears ran down my cheeks.**

"**So we're back with Ninja of the Sand then?" she asked hopefully?**

"**No."**

"**What do you mean no? A lot of people have been asking for it to come back." **

**Tick marks appear on my face."Yes, I know that," I said. "I'm still working on the changes that I want to make on it and I am also considering chucking it. But that's for another time. Right now is the Christmas season and I have a plan to get back at my Liberal neighbor for trying to get rid of all my Christmas decorations!"**

"**I can't believe he threw your manger set in the trash and called you an intolerant jerk."**

"**They are the intolerant jerks," I said with my arms crossed. "Anyways, I have decided to do my version of Charles Dickens 'A Christmas Carol' for Naruto! And who better to be my Scrooge than Sasuke!"**

"**But at your writing pace you'll never get it done before Christmas!"**

"**That's why it's going to be only a couple chapters long and I have been planning it for years. Sadly, as new information came out I had to rethink some of the plot. So please just go with it and have a good time. I already have the first two ghosts booked and I'm working on a special guest start for the third. Now Mihoshi, cue the disclaimer!"**

"**DarthValgaav doesn't own A Christmas Carol or Naruto. What you are about to read is a merger of the two from his insane mind."**

"**Oddly, I'm not offended by that."**

-x-

Orochimaru was dead to begin with. He had been dead as a doornail for seven years. Kabuto as well was dead, but he's not all that important to the story. At least not this one.

While some would have believed that Konohagakure would be better now than what it had been, that was not the case. The village that once prospered had become a shell of its former glory. The streets were nearly empty of people and the color of the homes seemed to be faded. Even the snow seemed to be less white. The villagers stayed inside more to be with their families for at any moment they knew they could be lost forever. It wasn't from what had happened with neither Pein nor Danzo who was quickly deposed as Hokage.

It was from the Hokage in training named Uchiha Sasuke.

The truth had come out about what had happened to the Uchiha clan. People began to understand why Sasuke did some of the things he did to some degree. And when he returned to the village, he had become a well known and well feared shinobi. So much so that the Daimyo had decided that it would be Sasuke who would one day succeed Tsunade as the Rokudaime Hokage. Tsunade, who had awoken from her coma, did her best to fight it and continued to fight it to this very day with no luck.

At first, Sasuke was given the simplest of jobs like assigning missions. And as time went on his power and influence grew. Soon he was passing law which he claimed were to strengthen the village. But that wasn't the reason at all. In truth, Sasuke only agreed to all of this so that he could destroy the village from the inside. To weaken it so that it would fall into ruin.

Sasuke had a heart that was like a small piece of coal. Cold and hard and black. He lived alone in a home that had once belonged to his former sensei, Orochimaru, when he still lived in the village. The building seemed to generate a cold that could chill a person to the bone on the warmest summer's day. And during the winter season it was all the worse. Other than that, his appearance hadn't changed much from when he was a sixteen year old boy.

It was in the meeting room where this story starts. Sasuke was staring at his former teammate and friend, Uzumaki Naruto. Over the years, Naruto had become more and more like his father in appearance. His hair had grown longer and he wore an outfit similar to that of a jonin, even though he was still a genin, along with a cloak like the one he had on during his famous battle with Pein. And while Sasuke seemed to give off an aura of cold, Naruto gave off warmth.

"Uzumaki Naruto," said Sasuke in a neutral tone. "I have an A-ranked mission for you. This one will most likely last you several weeks. And, due to Shinobi law, you will receive a genins pay and fulfill it yourself."

Iruka glared at his former student. If there was anyone who hated Sasuke's laws more than anyone, except for Tsunade, it would be him. One of the first changes he had made was that genins who had been on active duty for more than a year had to do all their missions on their own. Then, the method of how they got paid changed so that you got paid due to your rank and not the mission level. This meant that a jonin who did a D-ranked mission would receive much more money that a genin who did the same mission. Then there was forbidding use of the hospital to all non shinobi.

"Uchiha-_sama_," said Iruka with bitterness. "If you send him out on this mission, he'll miss the start of the chunin exams. Again."

"Is there a point Iruka?" asked Sasuke rudely.

"You have dozens of shinobi who could take this mission," said Iruka. "Other villages are laughing at us because one of our best shinobi is still a genin!"

"I decide the missions here Iruka, not you," said Sasuke in an icy tone. "This mission is perfect for the so called hero of the village. And we need him to do is take down a large scale drug smuggling ring that has connections from here to Suna. Also, they have several A-ranked nuke-nins working for them." Sasuke then turned to look at Naruto again. "I'm sure that's not too much trouble for the person who defeated Pein and Uchiha Madara."

Yes, Naruto had been the one who had defeated Madara in the end. And it was something that Sasuke never forgave him for. Madara had been his best chance at the time for destroying the village and getting his revenge. Now, Sasuke used every chance he could get to make Naruto's live miserable. He kept him at genin by making sure he was always off on missions during the start of the exam. He kept him poor with his laws and taxes. He would not stop until he had broken the blond.

"Actually, I didn't come here for a mission," said Naruto. "I came over to say that I will be taking tomorrow off." Sasuke stared at Naruto, his eyes narrow.

"And why is that?"

"Well its Christmas Day and I would like to spend it with my family."

Sasuke smirked.

"That's not a good enough reason," he said. He then closed his eyes and smirked as a wicked idea came to mind. "Very well, I'll give you tomorrow off on the condition that you take two additional A-ranked missions the next day. However, you'll only get paid for one." Everyone in the room held their breath. So little money for three A-ranked missions was just too cruel, and Sasuke knew it as he watched Naruto tighten his fists. He knew Naruto needed the money. He could clearly see the pain Naruto was in as he tried to decide what was best for his family.

Before Naruto could answer, two men walked into the room. They had a jolly appearance with bright cheeks and smile on their faces. They both wore fine suits, but not too fine. It was more of a retail brand but still nice. One of them held onto a red notebook and pen while the other beamed at Sasuke.

"Excuse me my dear sir," he said in a voice that powerful and happy. As he spoke his large belly seemed to jiggle a bit, but he paid it no mind as he stroked his white beard. "I am looking for the leader of this village."

"Tsunade," said Sasuke as he purposely left out the horrific, "is doing other work right now. I, on the other hand, am the future leader of this village. In fact I will be the leader tomorrow." He smirked as he said that, seeming Naruto wincing as he stabbed in him the back once more. The old man seemed to notice this and patted Naruto on the back gently before returning his attention to Sasuke.

"I see," said the man without losing any of his vigor. "Well then, allow me to introduce my cause. During this time of year many people are without the most basic human needs: food, water, and warm clothing."

"Are there no prisons?" asked Sasuke.

"Too many I fear."

"And the mills?"

"They are still in operation, but I wish they weren't."

"What about the work houses?"

"They too are still around." The man seemed to hesitate for a moment as a look of confusion appeared on his face. But, it was gone as quickly as it had appeared and he was right back into his happy mood. "Well, many feel that during this time of the year that we should be making an effort to help those who are in need. How much might we put you down for?" As he asked this, his assistant opened his red notebook and prepared to write.

"Nothing," said Sasuke.

"You wish to remain anonymous?" A flash of light shot across the room and pierced the notebook, leaving a giant hole in it. The two men watched as Sasuke's Chidori retracted and vanished in his hand.

"I wish you both to leave and take your nonsense with you!" yelled Sasuke as he stood. "I'm not happy during this time of year and I don't have the power to make others happy. And if I did, I would never use it. Why would I, or anyone for that matter, help others without any gain? Why should they get a free hand out for being weak and useless? I support the establishments I have mentioned earlier and if the poor need somewhere to go then they must go there." Now the man stood his ground and a serious look appeared on his face. He thought about all the people who needed this money and all the good it could do.

"Sir, many can't go there and many would rather die," he said in an effort to talk some sense into Sasuke.

"Then they'd better die then!" bellowed Sasuke. "It is what the weak deserve!"

The man puffed up his cheeks and turned to leave, clearly offended and enraged by what had happened. But, as he turned to leave, Naruto grabbed him by the arm. The man snapped his head to face Naruto who reached into his pocket and pulled up all the money he had on him. The man looked at him strangely as Naruto placed what few coins he had on him in the man's hand. Realization flooded that man and he tried to give it back but Naruto just shook his head.

"Merry Christmas," he said as he gave a short bow to Naruto. Naruto, in turn, returned the greeting with a smile and waved him off. The two men then quickly left, needing to return to many of the people they had recently visited to rerecord them.

"Baka," muttered Sasuke. A smile then crossed his face. "I guess you'll never be able to make it to chunin at this rate. You can't even plan out your finances." Before anyone could say anything, the door opened and in came Sasuke's last remaining relative. It was Uchiha Susumu, Itachi's son and Sasuke's eight year old nephew. They had found the poor boy several months after Madara was defeated living with his mother who was on her deathbed. However, Sasuke never took in the boy or showed him any kind of compassion. He left him at the orphanage and never spoke to him if he could avoid it.

"Uncle," said Susumu as he panted. "Will you be stopping by for Christmas?"

"And why should I?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, I'm going to be in the Christmas play this year and I was hoping that you would-"

"The answer is no," said Sasuke. "I have much work to do and I don't have time for your foolishness. And show some pride as an Uchiha! Don't run in like some street trash and take part in those meaningless activates."

"They're not meaningless," said Naruto. "They have more meaning than anything you have right now." He then looked down at Susumu and smile. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'll come and cheer you on. And so will the rest of my family."

"Why ever did you get married," muttered Sasuke. Naruto heard it, looked up, and grinned.

"Because I fell in love," he answered.

"Baka," said Sasuke. "Love is the only thing more useless than Christmas." Naruto only shook his head and left with Susumu.

-x-

That night, Sasuke walked in the cold toward his home. It was a two story building with a bare yard. Not a flower bloomed, not a single leaf on a branch, or even a blade of grass. They never appeared on the lawn of Uchiha Sasuke. And he didn't care for they couldn't offer him any power.

Slowly he walked over to the door and took out his keys. As he did his gaze fell on his door knocker. It was shaped as a viper with a ring in its mouth. As he put the key in the lock, the snake opened its mouth causing Sasuke's eyes to widen as he backed away. Then Orochimaru's head came out from the snake's mouth. It was covered in slime and had a rotting odor to it. His eyes were closed, yet the expression on his face told Sasuke he knew everything that was around him.

"Orochimaru?" asked Sasuke in fright. It was then that Orochimaru opened his eyes. His yellow eyes fell on Sasuke and a chill fell over him. Orochimaru then opened his mouth and let out a howl that echoed into the night. Sasuke raised his arms to guard himself and braced himself for an attack. When none came, he lowered then and saw that his former teacher was gone.

Shaking it off, Sasuke quickly unlocked the door and went inside. He then locked the door behind him. To say that he wasn't unnerved by what had happened would be a lie. But the moment had passed and all seemed normal in the world. But Sasuke was still shaken by what he had seen and thus decided to check every room in his home. He checked under every chair, bed, inside every closet, and so on. He then made himself a small meal and went to his room for the night.

Slowly he ate his meal in silence. Tomorrow would be the day he would secure his revenge. Once he became Hokage, he could truly unleash his wrath on the village. Slowly, little by little he would chip away at the village until it was nothing. Just like what it had done to his clan.

Suddenly, there came a hissing sound from the fireplace. Sasuke looked over at it and saw snakes made of fire and embers slithering out of the fireplace and onto the carpet. Not knowing what kind of jutsu this was, Sasuke was forced to leap back and activate his Sharingan. He kept his eyes focused on the snakes and they began to form a circle in the middle of the room. Once they were done, the flames rose to the ceiling. Thinking that someone was trying to kill him, and not for the first time since he had returned to the village, he made his way to the widow to move the fight onto the street. But the window refused to open. He unsheathed his sword and tried to cut his way out only to see it snap in half like a twig. It was then that Sasuke noticed that the outside had turned black like the abyss.

"Sasuke-kun," wailed a familiar voice. Slowly, with sweat pouring down his face, Sasuke turned around. The flames were gone and so were the snakes. But in their place was Orochimaru. His body was transparent and he hovered in the air. He might have floated away if it weren't for the chains that covered his body.

"I-It can't be," stammered Sasuke as he took a step back. His back was now against the wall.

"I trained you better than that Sasuke," said Orochimaru. "Never doubt what you sense. In life I was Orochimaru. It was I who led an invasion on this village and it was I who stole others bodies so that I could live forever. And for my crimes I am DOOMED FOR ALL ETERNITY!" Orochimaru lifted up his chains as he wailed the last part.

"This can't be," said Sasuke as he shook his head. "I killed you. Itachi removed the cursed seal from my neck. You're gone forever." He then took a deep breath. "I must have eaten something rotten or undercooked. Yes, that's it. I'm sick and seeing things."

"No, you are not," said Orochimaru. "All you see is real."

"Then why are you here spirit," said Sasuke as he moved over to his seat. Slowly he regained some of his composure. "And why do you wear those chains?"

"These chains are the chains I forged in life," said Orochimaru as he stared at them. "Link by link I forged them with every cruel act I committed. With every life I played with, with each child I molested, I forged these chains."

"But you were always a good shinobi," said Sasuke. "You knew that power mattered!"

"NO!" bellowed Orochimaru. "Mankind mattered. Good will matters. Uchiha Sasuke, I have come here today to tell you that you also wear a chain. And your chain is longer and heavier than mine. And when you die you will share the same fate as me. You will roam the earth and bear witness to the suffering of others and be helpless to do anything for them."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Sasuke.

"Because I am here to tell you that you might escape this fate." Sasuke blinked as it was unlike Orochimaru to do something like this. Orochimaru sensed this and continued. "What, do you think that I really think I want to wander around the earth with you until the end of time?"

"Thank you, I think," said Sasuke.

"Tonight, you will be haunted by three spirits," continued Orochimaru. "Expect the first when the bell tolls one. The second will come at the same time the following night. And the third will appear before you at midnight on the next night."

"Can't I just meet them all at once and be done with it?" complained Sasuke. "I have plans tomorrow."

"No you can't," said Orochimaru as he moved toward the window. "And if you don't meet them then you will have no hope to avoid this fate!" With that the windows blew open and Sasuke's eyes widened in horror. The night air was full of ghosts like Orochimaru who flew out to join them. Each one had their own chains and each seemed to be in pain and discomfort. They wailed into the sky and begged for the chance to help others. They wanted to make up for the time they wasted while alive, but that is one thing that can never be retrieved.

Each one the author of their own fate.

And as Sasuke looked around, he saw Madara. His entire body wrapped in chains so heavy that he couldn't float. He could barely walk. And there was Kisame and Deidara as well. Even his father wore chains.

And then, without the need of any wind, his windows closed and the phantoms outside vanished.

-x-

"**Time to put up the X-mas tree," said Mihoshi as she brought in a pine. "Oh, by the way, what other ideas are you thinking about?"**

"**Well, I guess I can help," I said as I got up from my PC. "I just finished chapter one and I think I did a good job with it. Hopefully my audience will enjoy it as well. As for future idea's, I'm thinking about a Naruto/Temari story were Minato is revived along with the rest of the village after the Pein attack. Or maybe the Tenchi/Naruto crossover I have been wanting to do. Speaking of Tenchi, I have wanted to do a Smallville story that takes place in season six were Ryoko lands on earth and falls for Clark. Oh, and by the way, it's Christmas and not X-mas."**

"**That's not what your neighbor said," replied Mihoshi. "He said that saying Christmas and wishing people a Merry Christmas in public is illegal."**

"**Like hell it is! Look, I'm not trying to offend anyone here, but this is stupid! All I am doing is celebrating the holiday and inviting other to joy with me. I don't care if you believe or not, I'll still invite you because that's the true meaning of the season. To bring peace to others. Why do these people want to ruin that?"**

"**That's so moving," said a teary eyed Mihoshi as she began to take out the Christmas light. She then moved for the plug next to the sink and then dropped the plug into the water. Grabbing it quickly, she then put it in the electrical socket and the two of us began to spasm from the electricity.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Hello and welcome to the second chapter," I say as I'm waiting in a very long line. "In case anyone cares, my injuries from Mihoshi have healed. Right now we are at the mall to see Santa Clause."**

"**I can't wait," said Mihoshi as she jumped up and down. "What's taking him so long?"**

"**Am I some kind of all knowing being?"**

"**You seem to know everything," she replied. "Like what will be happening next in your stories."**

"**That's because I think ahead." Just then Santa sat in his chair. But something was different about him. HE WAS THIN! "What the?"**

"**You like it?" asked an evil voice from behind us. I turned around and saw my neighbor. "I threatened to sue the mall unless they changed the image of Santa. Within a few years, all Santa's will be thin!"**

"**You evil little worm," I said. "How dare you change Santa?!"**

"**He's not a very good role model for children. No fat person is."**

"**Are you saying that all thin people are good role models?"**

"**Yes." I stare at him.**

"**Hitler was thin." He stared back.**

"**Look, I'm trying to help kids become healthy. They can't see any positive fat people otherwise they will think it's ok to be fat."**

"**Just like it's ok to throw away someone else's manger set?"**

"**Exactly, you offensive ass."**

"**I think the story should begin now," I say as I roll up my sleeves. "Mihoshi, cue the disclaimer while I show this baka some holiday spirit."**

"**DarthValgaav doesn't own Naruto or A Christmas Carol," said Mihoshi. "Please cheer him on while he fights with his neighbor."**

-x-

As Sasuke lay in bed, dressed in his best pajamas, he tried to find sleep. However, sleep proved to be as elusive as trying to grab an eel with your bare hand. The events of the day and what should be happening on Christmas filled his head. His old sensei and his fate frightened Sasuke in a way he could never admit to anyone.

Just then, the bell tolled one in the morning. Sasuke held his breath as he waited for something to happen. But nothing did. His room was just as empty as when he had gotten into bed. Not a thing moved. Only he breathed. Sasuke then laid back down, muttering that he must be losing his mind. But then the room filled with light!

Sasuke jumped to his feet, trying to find the enemy. But all around him was light. It was the whitest, purest light that any mortal could every lay their eyes on. Sasuke had to raise an arm after a moment to shield his eyes from its purity.

"Who's there?" demanded Sasuke.

"I am the ghost of Christmas Past," said a voice. It was light and defiantly female. It also seemed to be coming from all directions at once.

"Long past?" asked Sasuke.

"Your past," corrected the voice.

"Spirit, I cannot see you," said Sasuke as the light seemed to get brighter.

"The truth of our pasts is usually so bright that we cannot see them clearly," answered the voice. "Do you truly wish to extinguish the light which I am here to show you?"

"N-No," stammered Sasuke. "But I can't see anything like this." For a moment, nothing happened. Then the light began to fade until all that was left was a glowing girl no older than thirteen. Her brown hair and purple rectangle birthmarks on her cheeks looked familiar to Sasuke, but he couldn't place them. He also noticed that she was dressed in a white robe with no other decorations on them

"You may call me Rin," she said with a smile. Sasuke gave her a deadpanned look which she returned. "What?"

"_You're_ my past?" he asked. "Why did it have to be an Inuzuka?" Before he could say anything, Rin appeared in front of him and punched him in the gut with enough force to send him flying into the air. Yet, he passed right through the walls like a specter. Sasuke continued to fly into the air and as he did he watched the sky change. It was night, then day, then night, and back to day. Over and over it went like someone had pushed fast forward in the sky.

When Sasuke finally landed, he found himself in the Uchiha district. The building looked fresher and newer than they were today. It was morning and many of his clan members were out and about, celebrating. Sasuke could only watch them in wonder as Rin appeared next to him. She grabbed him by his clothing and forced him to look at her.

"Let's get a couple of things straight here," she said. "First off, I'm only doing this because I owe a friend a favor. Not because I like Orochimaru or you. So keep that in mind before you give me any lip. Also, I AM NOT AN INUZUKA!" Sasuke only nodded which caused the ghost to smile and let him go. "So, do you know where we are?"

"This is the Uchiha district," said Sasuke. "Look over there; it's my aunt and uncle." Sure enough, Sasuke had spotted two people who were now only dust in their graves. In fact, as he looked around, all the people he saw were now dead. "Am I in the afterlife? Can they see us?"

"These are only shadows of the past," replied the ghost. "They can neither see nor hear us."

"I see," answered Sasuke.

Rin beckoned him to follow her and the two made their way down the streets. Sasuke was like a kid in a toy store as he kept moving away from Rin to look at people he made not seen since he was just a little boy. It was good to see them laughing and smiling again. Before Danzo and the advisers forced Itachi to choose between the clan and the village. At that thought, Sasuke wished he could communicate with these shadows. He could tell them everything they needed to know in order to take over the village like they had planned to. He could even tell Itachi not to sacrifice them for the village.

"Do you know this place," asked Rin as she stopped and pulled Sasuke out of his thoughts. Sasuke turned and saw a home he had not seen in many years. It was his own from when he was a boy.

"I was born here," said Sasuke with a gulp.

"And is he familiar as well?" asked the spirit. Sasuke's eyes fell upon a small boy sitting on the porch, all alone. It was a boy that Sasuke knew all too well. The style of his hair, the color of his eyes, his favorite food and favorite toy. He knew that boy as well as he knew himself.

"It's me as a boy," said Sasuke as he got a little teary eyed. From what he was seeing now, the younger Sasuke had been sitting outside for awhile, lost in thought. Snow seemed to be piling up on his head and shoulders, yet the younger Sasuke paid them no mind.

"You're all alone," said the ghost. "Why is that?"

"My brother was on missions all the time," answered Sasuke. "And my parents were always away doing clan functions that I wasn't old enough to go. So I was usually alone."

"Did you not have any friends?"

"Why would I need them?" asked Sasuke with a sniff. As he turned, he saw someone he had not expected to see. It was a younger Naruto. He was looking at Sasuke from behind a fence as if he was preparing to go over and talk to him. Perhaps it was because Naruto could sense someone as alone as he was that had brought him to this house. But before he could say or do anything, he was quickly cased away by some members of the Uchiha clan.

"Let us see another Christmas," said Rin. The world then began to stretch and stretch like someone was pulling taffy. And when it began to return to normal, they were no longer outside in the Uchiha district. Now they were at the academy. And there was an older Sasuke, still a boy but a few years older. He sat alone in the building. "You're still all alone I see."

"It was the same every year," said Sasuke as he turned away. Just then, the door slid open.

"Nii-san," cried little Sasuke. This caused the current, cold hearted, Sasuke's eyes to widen. Slowly, as if afraid that if he moved too quickly everything would vanish, he turned to see his older brother Itachi. This was an Itachi before he had killed his clan, a decision made by the Hokage's advisors and Danzo. He wasn't as tall as Sasuke had remembered him to be, but then again he had grown some. Itachi was dressed in his ANBU armor with a big grin on his face.

"Hey there Sasuke," said Itachi in a warm voice, a voice Sasuke had missed hearing. "I thought I'd pick you up." The younger Sasuke's face lit up like a match. But then he put on a questioning look.

"But I thought you had to go on a mission."

"I was," said Itachi as he ruffled Sasuke's hair. "But I talked to the Hokage about it and asked for the day off. His advisors began to yell all sorts of things about why I shouldn't, but he thought it was a good idea. After all, it is Christmas."

"Won't tou-san be angry?"

"I already talked to him. Let's just say that I convinced him that it might be a good idea to spend the holidays as a family." Itachi then gave Sasuke a forced smile. The older Sasuke remembered this day well. Shortly after it, Itachi began to change slowly. About two months after this, Itachi would be forced to kill his best friend and then shortly after that the rest of his clan. The wheels had already begun to spin and Itachi had done all he could so that Sasuke would have one last Christmas with his family.

"He was a good person," said Rin as they watched them leave. "He was a good brother and could have been a good father."

"He was," agreed Sasuke as he whipped away some tears.

"He died a man and left behind a single brother," said the spirit. "And a single son."

"He's too much like his father," said Sasuke as he went to the window. Itachi was carrying the younger Sasuke on his shoulders. "He's too nice and kind for his own good. I won't have him walk the same path that Itachi walked."

"You mean a path where he sacrifices everything so that the people important to him can find happiness?" asked the spirit. "A path where the village he loved wouldn't be consumed in a civil war that would eventually lead to another great war?"

"A path were he made those he cared about suffer," snapped Sasuke. He turned around only to find that they were no longer in the classroom. They were now in an apartment that Sasuke had moved into after his family was murdered. No, that wasn't right. They were sacrificed for the sake of peace.

Now, Sasuke beheld himself once again. This time it had only been a one year jump. He watched himself just sit there on his bed as he held a picture of his family. There was not a light in the room and it was night outside. Also, the heat was barely on. Sasuke remembered this all too well. He had begun his training. The younger Sasuke had begun to train himself by depriving himself of light and warmth. He had to become cold as ice, an uncaring killer with one target. He had to remember what had happen and never let it go. It was an itch that he would scratch and scratch until the wound bleed.

There was a knock at the door and the younger Sasuke slowly raised his head. Sasuke could see the dark circles around his eyes and his face looked a little thin. Sasuke remembered how hard it was at first to cook for himself and manage his own money. For the first few months, at least. Slowly, the younger Sasuke walked over to the door and checked the peek whole. A surprised look came upon the boys face and he opened the door to find that…no one was there. The only thing that was there was a container of leftovers. Fish, rice, some pie, and all a few other things all wrapped up for him. There was no card, just some writing in the snow that read, 'Merry Christmas'.

As the younger Sasuke picked it up and went back inside, Rin pulled on the older Sasuke's sleeve for him to follow her. Tighter they walked through a wall and jumped down to the ground. There, hiding behind a lamppost was Sakura. Her eyes were fixed on the door and there was a smile on her face. Sasuke had wondered for awhile who had sent him the food and then later decided it didn't matter. Now, he felt some shame for not looking harder to find the person who gave him his only gift that year. In some ways it had been an amazing gift for it showed that someone out there still cared for him.

She stayed for only a few minutes more until she left.

Sasuke turned to look at the spirit, but she was looking at something else. Sasuke followed her gaze and saw Naruto. He was dressed in clothing so full of holes that they could barely be called clothing. As he walked by, Sasuke noticed that he was barefoot as well. He walked up the stairs and went right to Sasuke's door. He looked like he was about to knock when all of a sudden he began to sniff the air. From where Sasuke stood, he could see a smile on the younger Naruto's face. And with that, he turned and began to leave.

"Why?" began Sasuke, but the words escaped him as the younger Naruto walked by him. Sasuke could smell a foul odor coming from Naruto and could hear the rumble in his stomach.

"I'm afraid I do not know," replied Rin as she shook her head. "I am the ghost of your past, not his. Perhaps he thought you had company or were doing well without him. Maybe I'll ask Obito when I see him next. Now, let us see another Christmas many years later."

"Ah, could you skip the ones I spent with Orochimaru?" asked Sasuke as he began to rub his butt. "I would rather not remember those ones."

"Agreed," said Rin with a shiver. "I'm not into yaoi. Sasuke, the Christmas we will see next involves you and that girl." Once again the scene changed, this time in a single flash of light. Sasuke found himself in his home, packing. Sasuke looked at himself and saw that there was hardly any distance between their ages at all. He looked outside to see that the snow was lazily falling from the sky, making it a perfect Christmas. Slowly, realization dawned on Sasuke about which Christmas this was.

"Please spirit," begged Sasuke as he turned to the figure beside him. "Not this one."

Rin said nothing but simply stared at the door. Soon it opened and in walked Sakura. Sasuke could only stare at the person he had loved. Yes, Sasuke loved her as more than a teammate or friend. She was strong, smart, and caring. After he had returned to the village, she did not rush to his side right away, which did hurt him. He could hardly blame her after all he had put her through. But after awhile, they did begin to reconnect and rebuild their relationship.

He looked at Sakura, who was biting her lip. She always did that when she went into a situation she didn't want to go into. But the look on her face said it all. She had been quiet long enough.

"Sasuke-kun, we need to talk."

"It can wait," said Sasuke in a harsher tone than he had meant. "There is a Kage meeting in a few days and Tsunade and I have to be there. The Raikage has heard about my future promotion and is trying to challenge it."

"That's sort-of what I need to talk to you about," said Sakura. "That and Naruto." Now Sasuke stopped packing and eyed her dangerously. She knew how he felt about him and didn't like hearing his name.

"What about the dobe?" demanded Sasuke.

"He's having a hard time right now," she replied, avoiding using him name. "Thanks to some of the new laws you have past, they can't get or afford any medical attention for their child. Sasuke-kun, isn't it time you at least let Naruto take the chunin exam again at the very least?"

"No!"

"Why not?" begged Sakura. Sasuke turned away from her and moved over to the window, saying nothing. "What has he ever done to you that makes you hate him so? Yes, he is still annoying at times, but that's just who he is. He has jumped into the fight to save our lives more times than I can count. You may not want to admit this, but without Naruto we wouldn't be here today."

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!" screamed Sasuke as he stopped him foot. He turned to face Sasuke, his face red with rage. "I know that all too well. I know what he has done for this village and for us. And that is why I can't forgive him. Why I won't forgive him. Every time he saved my life was an insult to me and my clan. Watching as he accomplished tasks and defeat opponents that I couldn't filled me with more shame than you could never imagine. I should have been the one to defeat Gaara, Haku, and Neji. I should have been the one Jiraiya picked as his apprentice. I should have been the one to finish the Rasengan! Every time I moved forward an inch, he seemed to move a mile. And then Madara…"

"Sasuke-kun, he lied to you," cried Sakura. "He had to have been the one that summoned Kyuubi. He used others as pawns to do all the dirty work by telling them what they wanted to hear and you were no different! And Naruto nearly died trying to stop that madman. Can't you see that?"

"No, I can't," said Sasuke. "I know that Madara was telling me the truth. And I know what I must do. And part of it is making sure that Naruto knows what real pain is like. I won't stop until I see him broken. Until his family leaves him or is dead. I want him to know what it's like to lose everything so that he will know what he took from me when he killed Madara." Sasuke then went over to the bed and grabbed his bag.

The real Sasuke, moved to grab his past self by the arm. However, his arm passed right through his former self as if he were made of fog.

"Don't!" cried the older Sasuke. "Stop and look at her. You're losing her! Please for the love of Kami just look at her!" But his past self didn't. He simply began to walk toward the door.

"We'll talk about his move when I get back."

"No we won't," said Sakura. But Sasuke either didn't hear or care for he marched out the door and slammed it.

"That was the last you spoke to her," said Rin. "You came back, victorious from the Kages meeting, only to find her things gone." Sasuke shook his head as tears were pouring down his face. "She refused to speak to you no matter what. And then, just last year, she married another. One who has made her happy and cares for her and not the sake of a never ending need for revenge."

"You," hissed Sasuke as he grabbed Rin. "This is your doing, isn't it? You're doing all of this just to torture me!"

"I told you," said Rin in an annoyed tone. "These are shadows of your past. You helped made them, setting them into the stones of time. Nothing you or I do can change them for better or worse. All we can do is learn from them which is what you have refused to do."

"Return me now or I will…"

"You'll do what?" laughed Rin. "Kill me? I've been dead for a long time now. But I guess you're right. It is time that we parted ways. Remember all that I have shown you this day." With that, Rin broke free of Sasuke's grip. She then punched in the nose so hard that he was thrown onto his bed. He closed his eyes in pain and when he opened them again, the room was dark. Not a sign of the ghost named Rin.

And only a minute till the hour struck.

-x-

"**You did great boss," said Mihoshi. I sighed. I threw one punch at him and missed. Then he ran away screaming like a little girl who was about to wet her bed. Well, that part did make me feel better at least.**

"**Yeah, well because of him I lost a lot of time on this story. But, I have decided to do my Tenchi/Smallville crossover which I think everyone will love." Just then, some guy walks up to me.**

"**DarthValgaav?" he asks. I nod and I am then given an envelope.**

"**Sorry dude," he says and then walks away. I open it up and gasp.**

"**My neighbor is suing me!"**

"**What?" cried Mihoshi.**

"**He's suing me for everything I own, including my account on !"**

"**Don't worry, I also have my legal degree."**

"**You just went online and bought it for 50 yen!"**

"**But I do have a degree."**

**Good bye everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

"**What do you mean you can't make it?!" I hiss into my cell phone. Today is the trail day. My neighbor has a smug look on his face, even though the judge hasn't walked into the room. To make matters worse, Ichigo just called me to tell me he can't do the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come.**

"**Look, I already told you I'm only a substitute!" yelled Ichigo. With that, he hung up. This was quit a mess. I had asked Ryuk, but he was going on Opera with Light. I had also asked Lelouch, but he had a date with C.C. planned. Hell, I even considered Botan, but she's too cheerful.**

**Just then the judge walked in and we all stood. Sadly for me, I had Mihoshi as my lawyer. Apparently she was all I could afford. Curse my low financial state!**

"**Darthvalgaav," began the judge. "You stand accused of assault and for…yes?" My neighbor was now raising his hand which caught the judge's attention.**

"**No offence," he said, "but can we get a different judge? You're too fat."**

"**Excuse me?!"**

"**Also, I demand a jury. A jury composed of atheists."**

"**Your honor," said my neighbor's lawyer as he quickly stood up. "Please allow me a moment to speak with my client."**

"**I strongly suggest that you do," said the judge.**

"**Well, while we wait, let's get on with the story. After all, it's almost Christmas. Mihoshi, cue the disclaimer."**

"**A very good idea," agreed the judge.**

"**Darthvalgaav doesn't own either Naruto or a Christmas Carol. What you are reading right now is something he is doing for free and because he doesn't have a girlfriend."**

-x-

Sasuke sat on his bed. What he had just gone through felt like it had taken days, maybe weeks. He had no idea really. All he knew was that he was alone in his room.

Alone. That word had had never before seemed so real. As he thought back to that day when Sakura left him for good, he realized a few things. One was that he wasn't completely honest with Sakura. Yes, to some degree he was jealous of Naruto. But that wasn't all. Naruto had taken away his revenge against the village when he had defeated Madara. He couldn't just let that go. But at the same time he realized that it was his desire for revenge that had cost him something precious to him.

As he thought this, the clock next to his bed began to chime. He stared at it for a moment and when it was finished Sasuke looked around for the next ghost. But nothing came. There was no flash of light or rattling of chains. The only sound he heard was his own breathing. Letting out a sigh, Sasuke began to think that all he had was simply a bad dream.

Then a bright light came on in the room right across from his own. Sasuke could see it clearly. It was a bright, golden color. Soon, Sasuke began to smell the most wonderful things. Cooked fish with lemon, herbs, spices, turkey, hot buns, and so much more that made his mouth water. And then came a voice that sounded familiar.

"Ho ho ho, come in and know me better man," said the voice in a joyful manner. Sasuke rose from his bed and carefully walked over to the door and opened it. What he beheld was like nothing he could have imagined. The room was full of items ranging from apples to presents. In one corner of the room was a much larger pile and on top of it was the source of the golden light. It shined in the shape of a four pointed star, like a star on top of a Christmas tree. As it continued to shine, its shape began to change. It grew larger and more human shaped. When it was done, Sasuke beheld someone who he knew was dead, Haku. He still wore his mask, but was now dressed in a green robe with fur lining. There was also a ring of holly in his long black hair and a scabbard without a sword.

"You're," began Sasuke as he pointed at Haku.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Present," replied the ghost. This caused Sasuke to blink.

"But you look like someone I once knew," he replied.

"It could have been one of my brothers," laughed the ghost. "I do have over two thousand. Well, two thousand and eight older brothers."

"No, that's not what I meant," said Sasuke. He then let out a sigh. "Never mind, it's nothing important. So are you my present?"

"No," laughed the ghost. "I am the present. I exist in the here and now and the now is Christmas."

"And what is all of this?" asked Sasuke as he gestured to the items that now filled the room.

"This is the feast of generosity which you have deprived your fellow men," replied the ghost. "Now, let us go into the streets so that you may see what your eyes have been closed to for so long." An ice mirror then appeared in the middle of the room, but indeed of reflecting what was in the room it showed the streets of the village. Haku took Sasuke by the hand and the two of them simply walked into it.

In the streets, the people walked around wishing each other a Merry Christmas. There was no need to worry about which religion they belonged to. No, it was more of an invitation than anything else. They were inviting others to share in the joy of the season. They walked around with gifts still to give, wrapped in colorful paper. Others walked with food while others simply strolled down the street.

As Sasuke and Haku seemingly walked down the street, the Uchiha noticed that the spirit would sprinkle people from time to time with snowflakes made of golden light.

"Spirit, what are you doing?" asked Sasuke.

"In this time of year, people are given the Christmas spirit," said the ghost. "It fills them just joy and thanks. Yet onto the poor I will give more."

"Why the poor?" asked Sasuke.

"Because they need it more," was the answer.

"Another question, where is your sword?"

"A sword is a weapon of war and hate," replied the ghost. "But on my belt I carry only peace so that I may enter the hearts and homes of all people." Sasuke didn't reply as they passed by a closed feeding home for the poor and homeless. Sasuke looked at it and then at the spirit.

"Spirit, you claim to represent so much good," he began. "But the actions of those like you speak differently. The people who speak of your work are the same people who close places on Sundays so as to deny a person's meal."

"They speak of my name, but they do not know me," replied the spirit with a hint of anger. "What they do, they do out of greed and self interest. They are as strange to me and my family as if they had never existed."

Soon, the pair arrived at the orphanage where Sasuke's nephew lived. They walked through walls, unseen by all, until they found Susumu. He was sitting with a group of his friends, laughing and enjoying each other's company.

"Ok, who's next?" asked one of them.

"I got a good one," said Susumu with a grin. "Guess."

"Vegetable or fruit?" asked one.

"No."

"Mineral?" asked another.

"No."

"Then it must be an animal," said the only girl. Susumu nodded.

"Is it friendly?" asked the first.

"No," said Susumu with a laugh.

"Is it found in the wild?" asked the second.

"No."

"On a farm?" asked the girl.

"Nope."

"In the city?" asked the second.

"Yes."

"Is it wanted like a cat or dog?" asked the second again.

"No."

"Is it a rat?" asked the first.

"No."

"Is it a cockroach?" asked the second.

"No, but people like being around it as much as they do a cockroach."

"I got it!" cried the girl. "It's Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Yes!"

As everyone began to laugh and cheer, Sasuke tried to turn away. He should have been angry at what they were saying about him, but he wasn't. He felt…hurt. Was he truly so horrible that even these children despised him? He wanted to turn around and leave so that he wouldn't hear what else they had to say, but the ghost hold him to the spot.

"Hey Susumu-kun, where did you go yesterday?" asked the girl.

"Oh, I just went to ask my uncle if he could see the play we put on this morning," replied Susumu.

"Don't know why you even try," said one of the boys. "He's nothing but a jerk. He makes everyone around him miserable and for no reason."

"I heard that he once betrayed the village," said the other boy.

"I know but…he's still my uncle," said Susumu as he looked at the ground and smiled sadly. "I just can't give up trying."

Just then, another ice mirror appeared in front of the two unseen guests. Wanting to get away from the source of his unseen guilt, Sasuke walked into the mirror and saw that he was now in front of a small three roomed house. It was no more than a tiny cottage. Looking around, he noticed that they were in the poorest section of the village.

"Why have you brought us here?" asked Sasuke.

"Because it's Christmas here as well," replied the ghost. Sasuke looked at him and noticed that he now had white streaks in his hair. Before Sasuke could ask about this Haku spoke again. "This is the home of Uzumaki Naruto."

After hearing this, Sasuke eagerly walked through the wall. He had never been here before and he wanted to see it and his old teammate's misery. Yet, what he saw wasn't misery. It was humble, perhaps barely getting by, but there was no misery.

The first figure in the room that stood out was Uzumaki Hinata. After telling Naruto her feeling and then after hearing that Sakura had told Naruto that she loved him in order to get him to stop chasing after Sasuke, she had decided to talk to him when he got back and the situation was a bit more peaceful. He was still having a hard time deciding on how to deal with Sasuke. Yet, somehow, her words helped remind him that he still was Uzumaki Naruto. She reminded him that he was a person who did what he felt was right, regardless of what others thought or said. And later that night, they fell asleep in each other's embrace. Since that time, Hinata had grown into a vision of beauty and motherhood. Her hair was still long, but she had traded her heavy jacket for an apron.

Setting the table were the twins Ai and Kohaku. The two girls were both six years old. They had their mother's hair but their eyes were blue with no pupils. Sasuke looked at the girls and noticed that their clothing was little better than rags, stained and dirty.

"Kaa-san, when will tou-san and Kenta-niichan get home," asked one of the girls.

"Soon Ai-chan," said Hinata while she stood over a pot. "Knowing your tou-san, he probably decided to go up to the monument after church. And you know he likes to take his time with Kenta-chan on his shoulders."

"But long enough to miss one of your amazing meals," said Naruto as he entered the house with a small boy on his shoulder. He couldn't have been over three years old. Looking at him, Sasuke saw that he was like a mini version of Naruto without the whisker birthmarks or pupils. But one other thing was different and he saw it as clear as day when Naruto get him on ground. The small boy needed a handmade crutch in order to walk.

Hinata walked away from the stove and kissed her husband.

"How was he at church?" she asked.

"As good as Ichiruka's Ramen and better," said Naruto. "You know, he said the strangest thing to me as we were walking home. He said that he hoped the people in church saw him and that it might be pleasant for them to remember on Christmas Day who made lame beggars walk and blind men see." Hinata's eyes began to water slightly, but she kept them hidden as best she could. She had to be strong in front of the children.

Sasuke watched as the family prepared to eat their Christmas dinner which Sasuke thought was too small. They had a tinny goose which probably had been starved to death, some rice, and baby carrots. And their portions were so small that no one could be satisfied with.

"Wow, look at all the food!" cried Kenta. "There's so much!"

"Yeah, I thought we should splurge at least once a year," said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head.

"_That's _slurping?" asked Sasuke to the spirit. "It's barely anything at all."

"But it is much appreciated," said Haku as he poured the golden snowflakes on the family. Sasuke said nothing as he watched the family sit down to dinner, keeping a close eye on Kenta. He had heard that their son was ill and with medical treatment he could get better in time. That was when he decided to ban civilians from the hospitals. He had only wanted to hurt Naruto, but now he saw that the person he was really hurting was this small child who seemed to be handling it every well.

"A toast," said Naruto as he raised his glass of water. "To Uchiha Sasuke, the founder of the feast." This snapped Sasuke out of his thoughts. After all he had done to the village and to him Naruto was still willing to offer him a toast. He was so stunned that he was speechless. Hinata, on the other hand, was very vocal about her husband's decision.

"_Him_, the founder of the feast?" she asked in an angered voice. "How can you say that after everything that he has done? He has tried to kill you, neatly starts a war, and is now slowly destroying the village. He has even stolen your dream away. I wish he was here right now so I could tell him off. Founder of the feast indeed. The only feast he hungers for is revenge and he is never satisfied."

"But its Christmas," said Naruto. "And the children."

"Fine," said Hinata with a sigh of defeat. "But I'll drink for your sake, not his." She then raised her glass. "To Uchiha Sasuke, may he be happy and have good fortune." The rest of the family raised their glasses and responded with Kenta being the loudest.

As the night went on, Sasuke watched as the Uzumaki family celebrated this special day. Once they had desert, which had been a gift from Choji, they began to sing Christmas carols and tell stories. After several hours, there came a knock on the door which turned out to be Tsunade and Shizune.

"How's everyone doing?" asked the now retired Hokage.

"Hi hiooba-chan," said all the children at once. Tick marks appeared on her forehead while Shizune tried to hold back her laughter.

"What's up baa-chan?" asked Naruto. A moment later he was sent flying into a wall thanks to Tsunade's fist.

"It's bad enough that your children call me 'great-grandmother'," she said as Naruto picked himself up from off the floor. "So don't push your luck."

"Merry Christmas," said Shizune. Today she had dressed a bit more festive. Today her kimono was red and she was wearing a red Santa hat.

"Merry Christmas," replied Hinata. "We didn't know you were going to be stopping by. If we did, we would have tried to…"

"No need," said Tsunade as she interrupted Hinata. "I decided to stop by to give Kenta-chan a quick check up." Tsunade then walked over to Kenta and knelt down. "This won't hurt a bit." Kenta nodded as Tsunade placed her palm on his chest. For a moment it glowed green and she closed her eyes. She then opened them, put her hand down, and gave Kenta a forced smile. "I think you got a bit better. But you better rest up a bit more."

"I think they all should," said Hinata which caused groans from both the girls. "None of that now. Off to bed." Like a shepherd, Hinata herded them into the other room.

"So how bad is he really?" asked Naruto once the others had left.

"No change," she replied as she shook her head. "His best chance right now is surgery and I can't do it in here. Naruto, if I were you I'd leave the village and get him some medical attention and soon."

"You know I can't," said Naruto as he shook his head. "Sasuke would hunt me and my family down as if we were wild animals. I'm just too strong to be allowed to leave." Naruto then looked down at the floor. "Also, I'm afraid that Kenta won't be able to handle the trip in his condition."

"But he'll have a better chance if he…" Tsunade began but stopped when she felt Shizune's palm rest on her shoulder.

"You know he's right Tsunade-sama," said Shizune. "In order to escape they would have to move at high speeds. Kenta-chan's condition would kill him before Sasuke's shinobi could catch them."

"Damnit," swore Tsunade as she punched her own palm. "I can't believe that this is it. We worked so hard to rebuild this village after Orochimaru and Pein destroyed it only to have that gaki tear it down. Why couldn't I stop him?" At this point, tears were falling down her face. Naruto walked over to her and held her in his arms.

"Spirit, will Kenta die?" asked Sasuke.

"That is the future," said Haku. Now is hair was all white and there were liver spots on his hands. "My domain is the present. However, I do see an empty seat were a child once sat and a crotch without an owner. If these visions remain unaltered, I believe that the boy will die. But if he's going to die then he'd better to it. It is what the weak deserve." Sasuke looked into the masked face of Haku in terror of hearing his own words. He turned quickly and went to the wall where he knew that on the other side was Kenta and walked through it. But on the other side wasn't a room at all. He was standing in the streets with Haku next to him. However, Haku was looking much older than what he had just moments ago.

"Spirit, you have aged," said Sasuke.

"My time on earth is limited to a single day," said Haku. "Once the clock strikes midnight, I will die." Sasuke nodded and then noticed something moving under Haku's robes.

"Spirit, I'm afraid to say this but I think there is something under your robe," said Sasuke as he pointed. "It looks like a claw."

"It might as well be a claw," replied Haku as he lifted his robe. Sasuke took a step back in horror at what he saw. They were children, but barely human. They clung to Haku's legs and hissed and growled at Sasuke. Their teeth were rotten and hair soaked with mud.

"Are those your children?" asked Sasuke with a gulp.

"These are humanities children," replied Haku. "The boy is Ignorance and the girl is Want. Beware they both but especially the boy for Doom is written on his brow."

"But if they are humanities children then why are they with you? Don't they have any refuge or recourses?"

"Are there no prisons?" counter the ghost as the bell began to toll. "Are there no work houses?" If the ghost had wanted to say anymore, he was now unable to for the last bell had rung. He fell to his knees and his mask cracked revealing ashes and a skull. Then the remains and the children simply vanished in a fog that consumed all.

-x-

"**I have made my decision," said the judge. "After looking at all the evidence, Darthvalgaav did try to take a swing at his neighbor. However, the attack was provoked. Also, his neighbor has commited theift and over crimes against him. So I find the defendant, not guilty."**

"**I object!" yelled my neighbor. "He has been deeply affending me for years by expressing his faith for all the world to see!"**

"**And he has the right to as it is protected by the First Amendment," said the judge.**

"**You haven't heard the last of me," my neighbor replied as he pointed at the judge. "I'll be calling you, your boss, and everyone else I have to so that I will have my way." With that he storms out.**

"**Well that's one problem that is gone," I say as I stand up. "Now I just have to get someone to play the last ghost." I think for a minute before a light bulb appears above my head. "I got it!"**

-x-

Sasuke stood alone in a world of mist, waiting for the last ghost to appear. Then, walking toward him was a figure in a black robe and hood. Sasuke gulped, wondering what this spirit would be like. Then, it tripped causing Sasuke to blink in confusion.

"Ouch, that hurt," whined the figure as streams of tears shot out from her hood.

"Just hurry up baka!" yelled another voice. This one was male and sounded irritated as hell.

"Hai," said the cloaked figure. It reached into its robes and pulled out…a stage light? Sasuke nearly face faulted when he saw it. The light was then turned on and the fog vanished. Sasuke turned around and saw who the light was shining on. And that being began to sing.

"Hello, my baby!  
Hello, my honey!  
Hello, my ragtime gal!

Send me a kiss by wire.  
Baby, my heart's on fire!

If you refuse me,  
Honey, you lose me.  
Then you'll be left alone.

Oh baby, telephone  
And tell me I'm  
Your own!"

Sasuke just stared with an eye twitch.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded after a while.

"Me? Well for today I am the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. But that is a mouthful so you may call me Darthvalgaav!"


	4. Chapter 4

"What kind of name is that?" demanded Sasuke. All I could do was shake my head. Slowly I raised my hand and then made a squeezing motion. The effect was immediate as Sasuke put his hands around his throat and began to grasp for air. Soon he has on his knees.

"Do you feel that?" I asked him. "The last two ghosts you have seen were in charge of the past and the present. My realm is the future. What you feeling right now is the gasp of what awaits all people regardless of wealth or privilege."

"Oh," said Mihoshi. "Ah, boss, what is that?" Tick marks appear all over my face. I turn to face her while letting go of Sasuke.

"Baka!" I yell. "I am trying to create the right mode right now and you…you…go stand in the corner." Mihoshi begins to cry and runs toward me. Why, I have no clue. I have no desire to see what goes on in her head. As she runs, she trips on nothing and the stage light that was in her hands flies towards me and hits me in the head.

"I'm sorry," she cries.

"CORNER! NOW!" I roar.

"Does that happen often?" asks Sasuke as we watch Mihoshi run to a corner.

"More than you could ever realize," I say with a sigh. Now that Mihoshi was out of the way, I could continue like I had planned. So with great pleasure, large black wings erupted from my back like Valgaav's. And from those wings, there came faces and hands trying to get out but it appeared as though they were held back by a thin sheet of plastic. They screamed and hollowed trying in vain to free themselves from what was their fate. My arms also changed, becoming larger and black. On my shoulders there appeared layers of spiky scales and on my elbows were a single bony spike each. The hands were black with razor sharp claws. And from my head grew a single horn.

I looked down at Sasuke and he was trembling. It was little wonder. I hold within me the power of the Sith, the dragon race, and the power of the Demon Dragon King. Of course I was holding back two other power sources or else I would damage everything in the area. Kami it is so tempting right now.

"Spirit," gasped Sasuke. "I fear you more than any other that has come before. Whatever you have to show me, please do so."

"Oh, I will show you," I said as the mist began to rotate around the two of us. As it turned, a screaming sound was heard all around that pierced ones soul as if being stabbed into the heart. Soon the mist began to slow down and faded into nothing. Now Sasuke and I stood near the south gate of the village. Standing there was Nara Shikaku, his son, and two other men who appeared to be of great importance for they were dressed in the finest robes that bore the seal of the Daimyo.

"He's dead," said Shikamaru.

"We know that," reported one of the nobles. "What we came here is to find out why!"

"Murdered in his sleep," replied Shikaku with a small grin. "Personally, I thought he'd never leave."

"This is no time for such talk," replied the other noble. "We are at war right now. Without him, we truly are finished." At that, Sasuke seemed to perk up a bit more. Slowly, he walked towards them to find out who they were talking about.

"We were going to lose anyways," muttered Shikamaru. "That bastard of a Hokage started this war and then cut all ties with our only ally. We are outnumbered three villages to one. All we can do now is wait for the end really. Troublesome."

"Most likely it'll be a cheap funeral," said Shikaku as he watched his son light a cigarette. "I can't think of anyone who will go."

"I might just to make sure he's dead," said Shikamaru as he took a puff. "Maybe even use the time to stare at the clouds."

"How can you two just stand there so calmly?!" demanded the first noble. "Our enemies will be here in less than a week to destroy this village. Then the entire country will suffer." Shikaku grabbed the noble by his robe and lifted him up.

"Listen," he said calmly. "We've known this day would come since the day Uchiha Sasuke was named Hokage. The entire village knew it and tried to tell the Daimyo. Tsunade had been trying to tell him that for years, but he never listened. We have done everything that we can do and all that is left is to say good bye to our loved ones before we all go."

Sasuke stood there in utter shock. He was hearing that his plan was working like he had wanted. The village would soon be destroyed. But, the entire country would suffer as well. And the villagers looked as if they had accepted their fates. All the things he should have been feeling weren't there. All that was there was a hollow, empty feeling.

Another thing was bothering him. Who was this person they were talking about? Was he really so important and hated at the same time?

"Man. I would hate to be that guy," I said as I watched Sasuke. A smile appeared on my face. "Would you like to know who it is?" Sasuke nodded and all of a sudden the world became a black nothingness. There was no ground, no sky, no wind, no sun, no clouds, no people, there was just nothing. And I just hovered in it as I listened to Sasuke scream as he fell into the void.

When Sasuke landed (and he landed hard!) he found himself in a bare room. The room had four walls and a window on each one. However, there were no doors or anything else. Also, outside the windows was more of the black nothingness. Only one item was in the room and that was a bed in its center. On the bed was a body under a sheet.

"Spirit," began Sasuke as he gulped. "Who is under that sheet?" He jumped a little as I appeared behind him and placed both of my clawed hands on his shoulders. I leaned in a bit closer so that my mouth would be right next to his ear.

"Why don't you go over and find out?" I whispered. Sasuke hesitated and trembled. "Very well then. I guess you're not ready."

"Spirit, surely there must be someone this person was useful to," said Sasuke. A smile appeared on my face.

"Useful, such a meaningless term when talking about someone's life when they are now dead," I said. "Even the most useless person can have people who care about him more than someone who is useful. But I will grant this request of yours. See how people thought him useful." With that, with my claws still on his shoulders, I flung him around and out a window. But Sasuke crashed through it, he did not fall into the darkness, but instead he found himself in a pawn shop. In the room stood there people. The first was the clerk behind the desk. The other two people he had known very well. It was Anko and Ibiki. He had fired them both after he decided to shut down the Torture and Interrogation Department. No enemy was to be captured for any reason; they were all to be killed on the spot. With that logic in mind, there was no need for people such as these two before him.

"Ah," cried the clerk as he spotted the two. "Back from the house of sorrow, aye Anko-chan? Ibiki-san?"

"The only sorrow there is that he wasn't killed years ago," grumbled Anko. No longer did she wear her trench coat or fishnet undershirt. She was dressed in a torn up civilian outfit that was too large for her and full of holes. Plus the odor it gave off made Sasuke want to vomit. It was as if she had been sleeping in manure for the last few years. Ibiki didn't look any better. He had fresh scars all over his face and was missing a leg.

"I managed to get a few things off the bastard's corpse," said Ibiki. He then took out a scroll and began to unseal several items one after another.

"Bed sheets," said the clerk as he lifted the first item. "With the rings still attached, how nice. Oh and what have we here." The man was now looking at a nice shirt that Sasuke could have sworn he had seen somewhere before.

"Can you believe they were going to bury him in that?" Ibiki sneered. "I took it right off his corpse. He doesn't need it anymore!"

"I got some goods as well," said Anko as she pulled out her own scroll. She began to unseal several smaller things like a watch, awards made of gold, and a MP3 player. The last item was a blanket which the clerk seemed to take an extra interest in.

"Anko-chan," he cried. "This blanket is still warm!"

"Yeah," she said with a laugh. "It was the warmest thing that asshole ever owned!" With that, they all began to laugh.

"Spirit please," begged Sasuke as he turned to face me. "Tell we, I am the reason that this man is hated so? Is that why you show me these things?"

"Of course. Who else could cause such problems to a single man?"

"Then please Spirit, show me something more pleasant in this future. There has to be some good here. Show me friends, family."

"Friends!" I laughed. "Family! Are you sure you want to see them in this future?"

"Of course Spirit," said Sasuke. "Let me see Naruto. Surely ever this poor soul will be mourned by him."

"Very well." And with a sweeping gesture, we were taken to the home of Uzumaki Naruto. However, it had changed since Sasuke had last been there. The floor was now covered in sake bottles. Cobwebs willed the ceiling as if no one lived there. But alas there was one person in the house and that was Naruto himself. He just sat at the dinner table with a bottle in one hand. Sasuke could see the dark circles around his eyes as clear as day from his lack of sleep.

"Spirit, where is everyone else? Where is Hinata?" asked Sasuke. I replied not in words, but moved one of my wings in front of him. Images began to appear on my wing until it showed Hinata bound, standing before the village council.

"Uzumaki Hinata," said the lead councilmen. "You have been found guilty of the crime of murder!"

"WHAT!" yelled Sasuke. "No, that's impossible. Hinata is simply not capable of doing something like that."

"But she will," I said. "She will kill him while he sleeps. He will suffer all through the night, gasping in pain, begging for help that will not come. And only when he is dead will she be taken into custody. That is her future."

"But what of her children?" asked Sasuke. Once again did the images return to my wing. This time they showed two corpses being given to Naruto and Hinata. The corpses of their twin daughters. Both of them had been slashed multiple times and there were bruises all over their bodies. And from the image came Sasuke's voice.

"During these times of war, we need more people on the front line. So from this day forward, all academy students will be assigned D and C class missions."

"It was a true tragedy," I said as the images of Naruto and Hinata began to break down and cry. "You sent them on a C ranked mission on their first time out of the village. They were to go as decoys and the enemy fell for it. Sadly, once they realized this, they were very angry. So they killed those poor little girls."

"And…" began Sasuke but he did not finish. For as he spoke, his eyes fell upon the crutch that no longer had an owner. It simply rested in a corner, covered in dust. Tears began to fall from Sasuke's cheeks as he walked over to it and try to grab it. However, he was like a phantom here and as such his hand passed right through it. He then turned to face Naruto.

"So now do you understand," he said as he wiped the tears away. "This is what it feels like to lose everything that you hold dear. Now you understand what I went through, being powerless to save the people you loved. To know what you had and to know it'll never come back. You must want revenge, don't you?"

Naruto said nothing for he could not hear a word that Sasuke said. His eyes, however, did rise to look at the crutch and tears began to fall from his face. Then, with great force he threw the bottle of sake against the wall. He then slowly rose up and went to a side of the room and began to search for something. He opened cabinets and looked behind shelves, in search of something. As if Sasuke was growing impatient, or tired of watching Naruto look for his missing item, he walked over to me and gave me his full attention.

"Let us move on Spirit," said Sasuke.

"No. Something is about to happen."

Sasuke was about to say something when a sound turned his attention back towards Naruto. He turned around and gasped in shock and horror. Naruto was now standing on a chair with a noose around his neck.

"What are you doing?" demanded Sasuke. But Naruto didn't hear. He couldn't hear. His eyes were only half open as he stared at the crutch that had belonged to his only son. "You can't do this! Don't you want revenge? Don't you want to take your hatred out on me?"

"It's all my fault," whispered Naruto as he continued to stare at the crutch. Sasuke stopped yelling, his jaw open. "If I had only been stronger, they might still be alive. If I hadn't been so stubborn, they might be alive." Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Naruto," came Sakura's voice. "I'm worried about you. Can you please open up?" Naruto looked at the door and then back at the crutch. With a final tear, Naruto kicked the chair from under his feet. He died instantly. Upon hearing a snapping sound, Sakura broke down the door to find her old teammate hanging from the ceiling. She and her husband, Lee, ran in to try and save him not knowing that they were too late.

"Are you happy?" I asked. Sasuke turned and glared at me.

"How the hell can I be happy with this?"

"Isn't this what you wanted? To see him broken? You did everything in your power to hurt him, to make him feel like you felt so that he could know your pain. You starved him and his family. You withheld medical treatment from his family. You will knowingly send his surviving children to their deaths. And he still doesn't blame you, only himself." Tears were rolling down Sasuke's face.

"I didn't want it to be like this."

"Maybe seeing your nephew might cheer you up." Sasuke brighten at that. With a single hand gesture, I brought the two of us to an alleyway. Sasuke began to look for Susumu frantically. Sadly, he found him surround by three others.

"You little brat," said the leader of the group as he picked up Susumu with one hand. "It's all you Uchiha's fault that this village is going to be destroyed." He then threw Susumu to the ground. As the boy hit the hard earth, he bounced and then laid face down.

"Don't think we'll let you get away that easily," said the second as he kicked the boy like a soccer ball into some trash cans.

"Let's finish this," said the leader as he pulled out a kunai.

"Yeah," said the other two. Susumu, bleeding and in pain tried to scream for help, but he couldn't. They were already upon him like a shark on its prey. And when they left the body that was left behind was so mutilated that Sasuke began to vomit.

"No," Sasuke began to repeat over and over. "Why? Why did this happen to him?"

"Oh, so now you care about him." Sasuke glared at me with anger in his eyes.

"Of course I care about him. He's my nephew!"

"So where have you been all his life?" To that, Sasuke said nothing. "You never gave him the time of day while he was alive, so don't start crying now that he's dead. You had no real bond with him, and according to you the reason we suffer is because of those bonds. Isn't that right?" Sasuke's eyes widened as he remembered what he had told Naruto when he had run off to Orochimaru's. He then looked down at the child who had tried so hard to create a bond with him only to be rejected each time. He had never even given the boy a chance.

Once again, Sasuke found himself in a different location. We were now in a graveyard. Snow covered the ground and there was a heavy fog in the air. Nothing could be seen beyond a few feet. Yet we needn't go far for this part.

"Why are we here, DarthValgaav?" asked Sasuke. I smiled.

"To see that man's grave," I replied. "He is buried here, in this place were all are equal."

"You mean the man whose death brought happiness and joy?" ask Sasuke. I nodded and then pointed to a grave. Sasuke began to move toward the grave and then stopped.

"I have to ask you something," he said. "These things you have shown me, are they what will happen or might happen?" I simply smiled as I continued to point. Breathing hard, Sasuke moved towards the grave. Covering the name was snow which Sasuke wiped away and then gasped in shock. "It's…me?"

"Yes," I said. "Because of you, Kenta was never able to get the medical treatment that he needed and died. Then, after her two daughters died, Hinata killed you for revenge. And once you were dead, the village was left without anyone willing or able to take control. Now see the future you have created!" With a single flap of my wings, the fog departed and now Sasuke could see the entire village. What was left of it anyways. In the streets there were skeletons of men, women, and animals. Building lay in ruins and the plants were all dead. All that was left of this once great shinobi village was a ghost town.

"Spirit, why do you show me these things if I was beyond hope," cried Sasuke as tears fell down his face. This wasn't what he wanted anymore. Seeing it sickened him like nothing else ever had. "I am not the man I was. I will live my life in the past, present, and future. I will not shut out the lessons the spirits have taught me. Please tell me that the words on that tombstone can be erased." Sasuke closed his eyes as the tears continued to fall and when he opened them, he was home.

Relief swept over him like nothing he had ever experienced in his life. He had no doubt, lying in his bed, that what he had been through had been real. No dream could ever be like that. And no dream had ever made himself feel this good. Sasuke was so overcome with joy that he began to laugh and dance around in his room. Then, he rushed to the window and opened it. Snow was falling as people were walking down the streets. Then, he saw a girl with blue hair tied into pigtails.

"You there girl," Sasuke called out. The girl turned around and looked up at him. "What day is it?"

"Today?" she repeated, sound confused. She then gave him a warm, happy smile. "Well today is Christmas Day."

"It is?" asked Sasuke happily. That meant he didn't miss it. "The spirits did it all in one night!" Just then, he remembered the small meal that the Uzumaki family was going to be having. Well that wouldn't do at all. "Girl, do you know if the prized turkey has been sold yet?"

"The one nearly as big as me? No sir, it hasn't."

"A bright girl, an intelligent girl. Go and buy it for me! Do it and I'll give you a thousand ryos. Come back in less than five minutes and I'll give two thousand." And off the girl went like a flash, passing me by in the street. What, you thought I was done here? Hell no.

Four minutes and thirty seconds later, the girl received her reward and the turkey was sent over to the Uzumaki house. As she began to walk towards her original destination, she spotted me and stopped. Well, she didn't stop because of me but the person who was behind me.

"Mihoshi!" she cried out.

"Sasami-chan!" cried Mihoshi as she ran towards her. The two ran towards each other and began to hug.

"Merry Christmas Mihoshi," I said as I began to walk away. The two girls were brought out of their tearful reunion and looked at me. "You'll find the rest of the gang at the ramen stand." And with that, I left the Naruto world.

Back with Sasuke, he had headed out to meet with Tsunade. There was something he had to do. But along the way he ran into a familiar face. It was the man who had been collecting for the poor and homeless. Sasuke smile at him pleasantly as he walked over to him.

"I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday," said Sasuke. "I was wondering if I'm not too late to put in a donation."

"O-Of course not," stammered the man. Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll and then handed it to the man. In truth, he had been hoping to run into him today so he had brought all he could offer. The man opened the scroll and then gasped as he realized what it contained.

"Sir," said the man as he gulped. "This is the deed for the entire Uchiha district. Are you sure you want to just give this away?"

"I'm sure," said Sasuke. "I have not used it in years and it just sits there, empty. Perhaps you and your group can use it to bring joy to others. Merry Christmas." Before he could leave, the man hugged him. He then pulled away and smiled.

"And a very Merry Christmas to you," he said.

-x-

"People of Konohagakure," yelled Tsunade as she stood on top of the Hokage Tower. "Today is the day that I step down as Hokage. Seven years ago, it was decided that Uchiha Sasuke would replace me and now he is ready to take the title of Rokudaime Hokage." A sickening feeling filled her stomach as she watched Sasuke stand there, waving at the crowd that barely clapped. This was it, it was all over. But there was nothing she could do now. She had to give that traitorous gaki her office and title.

She turned to face Sasuke and he turned to face her. She then held out her hat, and once he took it, it would mean that he accepted the position of Hokage. Slowly, Sasuke's hand reached for the hat…and then pulled away at the last moment. Everyone gasped, wondering what was going on.

"I decline," he said. "There is someone far better suited to lead this village than I am. You don't need me to tell you who it is." And with that, Sasuke turned and walked away, leaving everyone speechless. But not for long.

"Hey Naruto," yelled Tsunade with a big grin. "Take the damn hat! Tonight I dine on sake!"

From that day on, Sasuke was never the same again. He was as good as his word and better. People would say that he knew how to keep Christmas in his heart all year round. He let Susumu move in with him and became his legal guardian. And to Kenta, who did not die, Sasuke became like a second father to him. Sometimes people laughed when they talked about the change in him and in his heart, Sasuke laughed with them.

And now, I leave you with the Ghost of Christmas Music. Enjoy!

It was almost Christmas time, there I stood in another line  
Tryin' to buy that last gift or two, not really in the Christmas mood  
Standing right in front of me was a little boy waiting anxiously  
Pacing 'round like little boys do  
And in his hands he held a pair of shoes

His clothes were worn and old, he was dirty from head to toe  
And when it came his time to pay  
I couldn't believe what I heard him say

Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes would make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight

He counted pennies for what seemed like years  
Then the cashier said, "Son, there's not enough here"  
He searched his pockets frantically  
Then he turned and he looked at me  
He said Mama made Christmas good at our house  
Though most years she just did without  
Tell me Sir, what am I going to do,  
Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes

So I laid the money down, I just had to help him out  
I'll never forget the look on his face when he said  
Mama's gonna look so great

Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes would make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight

I knew I'd caught a glimpse of heaven's love  
As he thanked me and ran out  
I knew that God had sent that little boy  
To remind me just what Christmas is all about

Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes would make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight


	5. Chapter 5

Well, the holidays are over. Soon it will be 2010 which means a whole new year of fanfiction! So, I want some input to help me out! Let me know what you think!

Fly me to the Stars:

Smallville/Tenchi

Clark is having a hard time. The girl he has always loved is now with Lex. His father is dead. Lionel knows his secret and is going after his mother. Now, to make matters worse, he has found the tomb of an ancient alien that the original Naman was said to have imprisoned on earth. And…she's in love?

Full Naruto:

Full Metal Panic/Naruto

In order to finish his plans, Madara needs the knowledge on how to combine all the tailed beasts once again. The only person who might know is the last direct descendent Rikudō Sennin as well as Jiraiya's teenage daughter. And the person sent to guard her, at her school, is Naruto. What the hell were they thinking?

A Change in the Record:

Record of Lodoss War/Naruto

During Naruto's fight with Madara, something happens and he is sent into another world. A world of elves, magic, dragons, and war. Can he use his skills to stop the endless conflicts? Most likely not.

Welcome to El Hazard:

El Hazard/Naruto

Old school meets modern as Naruto and gang are sent to another reality. Sasuke is still an evil ass with an armor of insect minions. Naruto is asked to dress as a woman. Kakashi is being deprived of porn! Lesbians, hot springs, hot babes, and more!


	6. Christmas Omake 2011

Omake: All I want for Christmas is you!

Santa was at his workshop reading letters while his elves made the toys. For the most part, it was fairly standard. One boy wanted a bike while a girl wanted some new clothing. But there were some exceptions. He had gotten a letter from Tsunade asking for a hundred bottle of sake. She had also enclosed a very…revealing picture of herself which Santa quickly put in his pocket. Then there was the letter from Sasuke asking for the death of everyone in his home village. Santa, of course, would not do that since Sasuke was on the VERY NAUGHTY list. People on that list only got one piece of coal shoved up their ass.

The letter Santa was reading now was very interesting.

_Dear Santa-san,_

_My name is_ _Hyūga Hinata. I hope you are well this time of year. I would like just one this for Christmas and that is Naruto-kun._

_ Signed,_

_ Hyūga Hinata_

The next morning Hiashi made his way to Hinata's room. As part of his attempt to be a better father, he thought he should wake her up and wish her a merry Christmas. He was told that it was the little things that counted the most.

"Hinata," he said as he opened the door. "Merry WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" What he saw had shocked him. Hinata had still been asleep in her bed. But, at the edge was Naruto, tied up in red ribbon with a bow on his head. He had also been gagged. As soon as Hiashi began to shout, Hinata woke up and saw Naruto.

"He got my letter!" she cried out happily.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was feeling very, very uncomfortable.

I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a happy 2012!


End file.
